


Beauty in small doses

by rayfelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fem!Levi, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayfelle/pseuds/rayfelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi still doesn't quite understand how Eren entered her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in small doses

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the headcanons and anon messages I read on a tumblr blog. [This one](http://karebear.co.vu/)

She still doesn’t quite understand how Eren had entered her life. She remembers the shy smiles and countless confessions, the bouquets of flowers he brought to her work every day that he visited, each one never quite managed to fully survive the trip from the flower shop to her. But Levi had kept them all. Placed in a vase on her desk and made sure that the crumpled flowers lived as long as they possibly could.

It had taken Eren a long time to get her to agree. But he never complained, just showered her with compliments and little gifts, some bought and some he had made, always treating her like a lady. And Levi really was his _lady_.

Even now, as Levi sits on the couch, curled up in a blanket and only wearing a pair of Eren’s boxer briefs and his X-Men shirt, she can’t quite believe that all of this is real. Even after all this time spent together it still seems so _magical_ – she feels a bit giddy just thinking about it.

“Do you want something warm to drink? I bought a calming tea yesterday; the package says it helps with the cramps.” Eren leans down and kisses her forehead. He hands over the hot water bottle and pushes back hair from Levi’s eyes.

She shakes her head, smiling just a little. “No. Just come here and watch a movie with me. You promised to show me Harry Potter.” Ever since Eren, these kind of days had turned from horrible to quite okay. The man always made sure Levi had everything she might ever need within the reach of her hand. Always kissed her better when it got really bad and told her she was beautiful no matter what.

How could she had gotten so lucky, Levi might never know.

…

“Oh, _woooow_. Levi, babe, you look horrible. What happened this time? A bad morning? Lost a pair of favorite panties?” Hanji places her dirty backside on Levi’s desk, her glasses perched on top of her head and the first four buttons of the white blouse she was wearing were undone. Who cared about appearances, not like this was work area or anything like that.

The raven-haired woman sighs, leans back into her chair and stares at the computer screen. “It’s not that.” It was hard for her to talk about feelings, worries that she had like any other human being. And this was about Eren, the boy with the ever-present bright smile and the optimism that never seemed to disappear. Eren, her baby boy.

At first she had taught that it was just because of the stress from schoolwork and job – the boy tried to carry too much at the same time and was too stubborn to quit midway through. And she was familiar with sleepless nights and the tiredness that followed. But now, when things had calmed down the nightmares had started, and with those came nights when Eren couldn’t sleep. Or woke up in the middle of the night, quiet and caring as always when he left the room and cried in the bathroom.

There were nights when Levi did wake up and went to comfort Eren, hugging him close and wiping the tears away, quietly whispering the things that he needed to hear. But there were also times when she was too tired from work, or not home at all, that Eren didn’t even pretend to sleep and stayed up the whole night, looking at the night sky and waiting for something. She usually found him by the windows then, cold and tired. It was painful to watch, even more so because she didn’t know how to help.

Hanji looks down at her, a small smile on her lips even though there was nothing to smile for. “Don’t worry. You’ll get it soon; he’ll tell you when he feels ready.” She speaks like she knows something and maybe, just maybe she does. Hanji had this gift to know things others did not. And Levi trusts her more than she lets on.

“I hope so. I like him better when he smiles.” Levi checks her phone and sends a message to Eren, promising him she’ll be home on time today so he better cook something tasty for them.

…

It’s only few days later when Eren finally tells Levi what he has been dreaming about. He’s quiet, speaking with pauses and broken words – but at least he’s speaking. The boy’s arms are wound tightly around Levi’s waist, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he breathes in her scent to calm down.

“It seemed so… so real. There was… blood and, and you were… so, so, I don’t know.” Eren breathes and sniffles. Even now he tries to keep Levi from getting dirty because he knows she hates it, but now is not the time. With a _shush_ Levi just keeps him close, wipes the tears away with her thumbs and kisses his forehead. “I got so.. so scared. I-I’m sor, sorry. Because you were…I just. I don’t know. I’m _sorry_.”

They sit on the bathroom floor and it’s cold in the small room, but Levi pulls her baby boy closer and hugs him, her chin on the top of his head and fingers gently playing with Eren’s hair. “I won’t leave you, Eren. You’re too important to me already. Just cry it out, baby boy. I’m here, I’ll always be here.” And the things she says are true, because she no longer can really see herself alone and with no Eren by her side. It feels wrong just thinking about the boy leaving her.

Slowly Eren calms down; still clinging onto Levi as if it were the last time he’ll be able to touch her. They stay there, in the cold bathroom, even when the night slowly ticks away and Levi’s feet have gotten a little numb. She doesn’t move though, because Eren finally looks peaceful while he sleeps, free from nightmares and the horror he sees while in them.

When morning comes they have tea and then they wrap themselves in blankets, Eren asks a hundred times if Levi really is not angry and whether she’s warm enough, maybe he needs to make her something warm to eat, something that will go with the tea. Levi just smiles, nothing more than the slight rise of the corners of her mouth, and tells him to calm down and come cuddle with her.

…

Levi sits on the bed, one leg crossed over the other, in nothing but her boyfriend’s white button-up shirt. She looks down on the boy sitting before her on the floor with a small smirk, fingers tapping the blanket. “What do you want, baby boy?” The woman leans her whole weight on one hand while she speaks, eyes dark and promising so much.

“I’m.. Uh..” Eren swallows, his whole body leaning slightly forwards – eyes wide and unblinking as he tries to find the right words. “I want to touch you. So much.” His voice doesn’t waver and his eyes travel from Levi’s face to her chest, where the bulge of her breasts is underneath the oversized shirt.

The ravenette hums - she’ll be nice this one time.

Slowly Levi uncrosses her legs, opens them wide, with both feet on the floor. Eren’s shirt still covers between her legs, but that’s not the place that the boy is interested in right now. Slowly, even slower than she had moved before, Levi starts to unbutton the white shirt, teasing.

Everything is done in silence. Eren’s fingers clutch onto his knees the more of Levi’s skin is revealed. The shirt is almost fully open now, three bottom buttons left as they are. Levi is a tease, likes to leave Eren hanging and wanting for more. She is the one who makes the rules and sets the peace in the bedroom and Eren let’s her, gives himself up to be guided by his lady.

“May I?” Eren asks before moving, just like always, before reaching out to slide his hands under Levi’s shirt. Only after a nod from her he moves, without hesitation he crawls up to the bed and sits between her legs. “Beautiful. So beautiful.” He whispers as his fingers slide along the skin of Levi’s stomach and then up to her chest, eventually cupping her breasts and squeezing lightly.

The boy moves even closer, his lips slowly sliding along Levi’s arms, the woman soon pulls them away and leans on them, allows Eren to worship her as much as he wants to. His green eyes seem brighter now; they shine in the darkness of the room. He looks at her, even when he mouths along her stomach, hands still lightly kneading her breasts and then playing with her nipples. Eren licks down her stomach, stops where the buttons are still done and then moves back up to lick between Levi’s breasts and take one nipple in his mouth.

“Such a good boy.” She coos as her legs close around Eren’s hips to keep the boy in place. He’s not going anywhere, though. “You know what to do, what a truly good boy. Suck a bit more, baby.” She doesn’t even seem affected, just a light flush has settled on her cheeks as Eren keeps sucking one of her breasts.

His palms soon slide down her sides, pull on the shirt so that it opens fully and then down her smooth legs. “Everything for my lady.” He breathes against her neck and kisses right under Levi’s ear.

…

“Come on, baby boy, up you go.” Levi smacks Eren’s butt before getting up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen. It is already late and they both had things to do tomorrow – work for Levi and lectures, with a part time job right after them for Eren.

They had stayed up watching a movie, cuddling up under the blankets with a cup of tea for Levi and hot cocoa for Eren. Once again, as usual, Eren had been scared from the flash-scares and had clutched to his girlfriend for dear life, hiding his face in the crook of Levi’s neck. Most of the movie was spent giggling about Eren’s reactions and patting his head in an attempt to calm him down. Truth be told, that was Levi’s favorite part of the whole movie watching, not that she will ever admit it.

The brunet yawns where he still lies on the couch, stomach down, before rolling on his back and sitting up. His hair is all over the place, eyes barely open. Obviously, Eren’s sleepy and tired, more so than he had admitted of being.  He makes a small whine before standing up and wobbling his way to Levi. Once close enough, he hugs her from behind and lays his head on top of hers.

“I don’t want tomorrow. Can we cancel it and just sleep a lot?” Eren yawns once more, tightening the hold around his lady. He’s just a little whiny when sleepy and it’s adorable.

Levi shakes her head, Eren’s cheek rubbing against her hair because of that, and walks to the bedroom, dragging her boyfriend with her. “Not an option. Now, be the adult you claim to be and go to bed.”

...

Levi sits in the company café, right next to the window. She has a warm cup of tea and a chicken sandwich witch salad for lunch. Something light today, since she had plans for later. Hanji joins her soon, splashing her tomato soup over the table and the floor. While the mess is being taken care of Levi slowly sipps her tea and then looks outside of the window.

“ _Sooooo_ , you look kinda excited today. A client wasn’t a total ass to you? You got complimented by our boss for a job well done?” Hanji raises her bowl and slurpes the soup, some of it dribbling down her chin. It is all kinds of disgusting but the bespectacled woman just wips the liquid off with the back of her hand. “Oh, I _know_! Mister cute and adorable is coming to get you, right? Riiiiiiiight?”

The other woman glares at Hanji, lips pulled in a displeased frown at what she just saw. She moves away from her friend before replying, pushing her food and bag as far away from Hanji as the table allows her to. “You are a fucking disgusting human being. And he is, yes.”

Hanji then starts pestering Levi for more information about the date. Sid Levi let the boss know she’ll be leaving early and where is Eren planning to take her. The brunette does it all while eating at the same time, managing to dirty the front of her light grey sweater and even get drops of soup on Levi’s salad as well. It’s almost like Hanji is even more excited about this date than Levi herself is.

The one-sided interrogation goes on for a while, until Levi spots her boyfriend outside of the window. She hides a smile behind her cup, shakes her head ever so slightly when Eren notices her and waves awkwardly, both of his hands trying to hold the bouquet of purple flowers. Today’s was bigger than the ones Eren had gotten her before.

“You look so happy, you know.” Hanj says suddenly. “Happier than I’ve ever seen you before. That boy’s a miracle.” The woman closes her eyes and lays her head on the table, using her arms as a pillow.

“I am happy. And glad that I have him around.” Levi stands up and gathers her things, straightens out her blouse and skirt, fixes her hair a little. She feels giddy. Like a teenager on her first date all over again. It’s silly and she’s already had more than enough of them with Eren, they even live together. But each day feels like the first one all over again, just as exciting and special.

As she leaves, Levi pats Hanji on the shoulder and reminds about the paperwork that needs to be done.

Once outside, Eren meets her with a smile and a kiss on her cheek. He gives her the flowers and then takes her by the hand. “You’re beautiful.” The boy says and his cheeks color pink, “It will be a bit windy where we’re going, so just let me know where you feel chilly and I’ll give you my hoodie.” Eren looks over at Levi and squeezes her palm just a bit tighter.

This, Levi thinks, is true happiness.


End file.
